


Awakening (Viola/Reader)

by faito_dayo



Category: Majo no Ie | The Witch's House
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, I almost named this viol x reader lol, Other, sorry lol, sucks to be you lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faito_dayo/pseuds/faito_dayo
Summary: I'm honestly not sure how many people even read these anymore but here it is I guess





	1. Flowers

Your head was spinning. The sickly sweet smell of flowers was really getting to you.

You and Viola were out exploring a garden; a beautiful flower garden, to be exact. Viola had discovered it one day as she was venturing through the woods.

"Don't go too far into the forest," the two of you were always told, as if everyone thought you were two very young children. Viola had always listened to your warnings, though. That was only because you two had been best friends for many years.

 _Maybe more than that?_  You asked yourself every day; but you had never been able to work up the courage to tell her how you really felt. Today, however, you were finally going to confess to her. Yes, that was, until you had the argument. You hardly ever argued with Viola, so it was a considerably arduous blow to the stomach for you.

You and Viola were sitting on a log in that flower garden. Her golden braids swayed gently in the breeze, occasionally tickled your neck, making you giggle. It was very peaceful. Suddenly:

"Meow!"

Both you and Viola looked up instantly. You narrowed your eyes against the glare of the sun, trying to see what had made that noise. A black cat sat upon a tree stump, its black fur shining in the afternoon sun.

"A...cat?" You muttered timidly. Viola beamed pleasantly and moved towards the cat, her hand held delicately out in front of her. "Kitty," she called. "over here!"

You stayed back, observing the scene. You didn't like the way the black cat's eyes gleamed.

The cat suddenly hopped off the tree stump, turned lightly on its paws and bounded away, trotting further down the path. Viola turned back to you, her pretty green eyes filling with excitement. "Should we follow it?" She asked. However, her tone suggested she would follow that cat no matter what answer you gave.

You hesitated, then shook your head. "I'd rather not. We don't know what's beyond this flower garden,"

"Yeah, but now could be our chance to find out," Viola pressed.

"Anything could be out there; even that witch everyone warns us about!"

She sighed. "I see what you mean...but I'm sure we'll be fine, (Y/N), c'mon!"

"I-I'm sorry, Viola, but we can't. I'd love to go with you but I promised your father we would be back by sunset." You hated disappointing her, you really did, but her father was very protective of her, especially since Viola had lost her mother. And you'd never break a promise.

It's just a cat," Viola's voice brought you back from your thoughts. "how much harm can it really do?" She gazed at the tree stump where the cat had been sitting merely moments before. Viola loved adventures. You normally did too, but you didn't like the bad feeling that was resting in your stomach.

"You...go on ahead," you decided.

"Do you want to come too?" Viola offered.

You shook your head. "I'll go back and tell your father where you are and not to worry." You gave her a small smile and turned to leave.

"Wait, (Y/N), don't go," she called. You stopped and spun back around.

"Please don't tell father," she continued. "he'll get too worried if I'm on my own, even if you tell him not to fret."

"Then what will I say to him?" you said in surprise. "I have to tell him where you are. I'm sure he'll be fine if it's me who says it. He trusts me."  _A little..._

"We can go together," Viola seemed desperate.

"Why not follow it tomorrow?" you suggested.

"I have to follow that cat," she murmured, staring at the ground. "there's something pulling me towards it. It's like a magnet."

The feeling of dread in your stomach suddenly erupted into a mass of blazing fire.

"Viola!" you snapped, more scared than angry.  _Why doesn't she understand the danger she's in?!_  "You have to come back with me!"

Her soft green gaze hardened immediately. "You worry too much," she protested. "you're just as bad as father; worse! Just...leave, then! Tell him what you want, I don't care."

"Viola, I..." you were lost for words. She'd never spoken to you, or anyone else, like this before.  _Is this all my fault? y_ ou wondered.

"I-I do it because...I care about you. Viola...I care about you an awful lot..." Your voice faded away. Viola had left you to follow a cat, despite your warnings, and you found yourself speaking to thin air.


	2. The House

You, of course, ran after her. You couldn't leave her alone in the forest, after all.   
"Viola!" you yelled, rushing through the trees. "Wait, come back, please!"  
It was strange - you couldn't see her at all, though she had only left a few moments before you. Maybe she was faster than you thought?  _She couldn't have just evaporated, right?_  
It wasn't long before you spotted something through the treetops. A red roof.   
"Um..."  _Since when was there a house out here? Maybe it's...where the witch of the woods lives? Would Viola have gone in there?_  
You wandered a little closer to the house; perhaps a little hesitantly, but you needed to find Viola before it got too dark. Her father was, after all, extremely protective of his daughter.  
A sudden 'meow' interrupted your thoughts.   
"Was that the black cat?" you exclaimed, though no one could hear you.  
"Mew!" The black cat appeared beside a tree stump. His eyes followed you as you made your way over to him.   
"Hey, kitty," you smiled. "Have you seen my friend, Viola?"  
The cat purred. He seemed to shrug - if cats could do that - and simply brushed against your hand. You shivered. This cat looked innocent enough, but was he really?  
Then you heard a giggle. It had sounded from the house.  
That house.  
The witch's house.  
You didn't know what dark secrets it held. You didn't know that that giggle was the beginning of something awful. You didn't know...what to do.  
"Viola...?" you whispered.  _Was that her? Did she just...laugh?_  
You wondered what on Earth was going on in that house that would make her laugh. The house that gave you such a bad feeling...was making Viola laugh? That wasn't right.  
 _Maybe the witch really does live there. That witch could be deceiving her!_  
You stood up, getting ready to charge into that house, grab Viola and leave.   
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."  
You spun around. "Wh-what?"  
You stared at the black cat, unsure.  _Did that cat just talk?_  
"You do know this is a witch's house, right?"   
Yup. The cat was talking.  **The cat was talking.**  
"Y-you...what?" You struggled to comprehend the situation.  
"Yeah, I can talk. No big deal," The cat swished his tail back and forth.   
You stayed completely still.  _What do I do? How do I respond?_  
"So, like I said, this is a witch's house," he continued, "and your friend's in there. She's busy right now, though, so I wouldn't disturb her."  
You sat down on the tree stump.  _What is going on...?_  
"My friend - Ellen, the witch - is making friends with Viola right now. Know why?"  
"N-no..." you stuttered, only half-listening to the cat.  
"It's so she can steal her body later on. Shocking, right?"  
You suddenly snapped back to reality. "Did I just hear you say...that...a witch named Ellen wants to steal Viola's body?!"  
"Yup!" The cat grinned. It didn't suit him.  
"That's..."  _That's ridiculous._  
"Ridiculous, right?" The black cat spoke as if he had sensed your thoughts. "Well you see, Ellen has an illness. That illness is the reason she can't leave the house. She wants to be able to leave, but in order to do so she needs a new, healthy body; it looks like she's got her sights set on Viola."  
You stared at the cat. "...Why should I believe you?"  
The cat turned and headed towards the house. "I dunno." He flicked his tail. "It's up to you whether you believe me or not. I  _am_  just a talking cat after all, aren't I?"  
You shook your head.  _I'll go get Viola, then we can leave this place behind. If the cat is speaking the truth...I don't want her to end up dead._  
The sun was sinking lower in the sky, so you couldn't wait too long to get Viola. Besides, her father would already be worried enough right now. You could only imagine what it would be like when you finally did arrive back at her place.  
The wind picked up a bit as you drew closer to the red-roofed house. You shivered. The atmosphere of this place was just...wrong. You ignored the voice begging you to turn back, however, and continued on your way.  
You reached out your hand to push open the door to the house. Ellen's house. You didn't even know who she was, yet the black cat had told you she was someone to fear. He didn't seem too afraid of her, though.


	3. Ellen

"Viola?" you called hesitantly as you made your way across the hall to the room on your left. There was no reply...but was that a whisper you heard behind you?  _No, I'm just being paranoid,_ you thought.  
You spotted a teddy bear lying on a table next to a pair of scissors chained to this table. You shivered. It looked like an operation table. The door leading out of this room dragged along the floor as you pushed it open. The sound seemed a lot worse than it normally did when doors got stuck. It was probably the atmosphere of the place...yeah, just the atmosphere. After all, it wasn't like houses had minds of their own, was it? That would be ridiculous.  
The door led to a dining room. It was a very expensive-looking room. A long table stretched almost the length of the room and two golden candle holders sat at each end of it. At the end of the room, behind the dining table there was a fireplace, but it was unlit. The room wasn't exactly dark, just...empty. Unfriendly. It wasn't full of the life a lot of houses were full of. Perhaps it was because Ellen seemed to live her on her own, or maybe it was because it was (supposedly) a witch's house. A shiver ran up your spine as you quickly made your way towards the door at the opposite end of the room. Just before you reached it, a bottle of wine (what did Ellen need with wine?) fell off its shelf. You jumped, then froze. You weren't tall enough to knock that bottle off its ledge.  _It was just a gust of wind, maybe,_ you told yourself; but you knew you hadn't felt anything.  
You hurried through the door and into the kitchen. A stove in the corner was turned on and a pot was boiling something. It smelled quite nice and calmed you a little, reminding you of home and safety.  _Don't worry about this house. Just find Viola and leave,_ you reminded yourself.  _Even if there are ghosts, they can't hurt me, can they?_  
Yet another door led to a staircase and eventually the second floor. It was a long hallway that seemed to have a few other doors leading to different areas, but you ignored them and headed straight for the end door. It was obviously the door that led to the next floor. You passed a suit of armour, which you were sure moved slightly, but you ignored it and kept walking. Yet again, when you passed another door and could have sworn you heard a typical witch-like cackle. You ignored this too. As you continued walking, however, the door seemed to grow further and further away. You started to run, but it just moved away faster. Confused and slightly scared, you glanced behind you and gasped. You were now in a completely different hallway. It had small windows along the sides of it, which allowed light to shine into the hallway.  _But there shouldn't be any light outside...the sun_ _has_ _almost set._  
You started to walk again, and this time nothing changed. The floorboards creaked as you passed over them and rounded a corner to another door. You heard laughter behind the door and immediately recognised Viola's voice.  
Just as you were about to call her name, a boyish voice came from behind you.  
"Yo. I wouldn't go in there if I were you."  
You turned and faced the black cat. He looked amused, as astonishment must have been clearly written across your face. "D-did you..."  
"Follow you? No, I know my way around. I can use shortcuts."  
You didn't reply.  
"Anyway, from what I've heard of you little quarrel, it sounds like Viola's mad at you. What would she think if you just charged in there and told her to leave? That's not very polite, is it? Ellen wouldn't be pleased."

“What's Ellen got to do with this?”

“Who do you think changed the corridor so you could get here quicker?”  
You felt the colour drain from your face. "What's she going to do to me and Viola?"

The cat 'shrugged'. “Who knows?”

You sighed. “Are you helping me? Why are you telling me all this? How do I know I can trust you?”

The corners of the cat's mouth lifted and somehow it  **smiled**. It was oddly disturbing. You looked away.

“I like seeing your reactions,” it laughed – if cats could laugh – and when you turned to face it again it was gone. You shook your head.  _What a day it's been. First an arguement with Viola and now this...talking cat? It almost seems like a dream._

If only it was a dream. The door to Ellen's room suddenly creaked open and out stepped Viola. “Goodbye, Ellen!” she called. “See you tomorrow!”

You turned to face her and she gasped, stepping backwards.

“Is something wrong, Viola?” A young girl's voice sounded from inside the room. Ellen. You didn't like the way she said Viola's name.

“N-nothing!” Viola called. “Bye!” She closed the door and faced you with her hands on her hips. “Let's go,” she said, her soft voice filled with weariness.

“Viola, I'm sorry about what I said,” you said as soon as you were out of earshot of the door. “I just don't want your father to ban you from hanging out with me. I-”  _I really like you._ The words remained unspoken and instead a heavy silence hung between the two of you.

“...It's alright.” Viola said after a while. You turned to her, surprised. She was normally so stubborn. “I like hanging out with you. I don't want my father to worry, either.” She sighed and looked away. “I'll be in big trouble now...but don't worry. It's not your fault, and I'll tell him that.”

“It's good that he worries so much. It shows how much he cares about you. You're lucky, Viola.”

She smiled, a bright, beautiful smile that shone like the sun – well, to you at least. You felt considerably happier and safer when you two had exited the house, but as you led her away you thought you felt eyes on the back of your head. A shiver ran up your spine. No matter what Viola thought, you knew neither the cat nor Ellen could be trusted. But there was only so much you could do to protect her.


	4. Guilt

Viola visited Ellen almost every day. After she'd done her chores, she left to visit Ellen for the rest of the day. Without you. You refused to go, so the hurt you felt when she left could have been more bearable if you'd gone with her. But you'd made up your mind, and so that was how it went for quite a long time.

You were used to seeing Viola almost every day, but now Ellen got to. Jealousy and a hint of fear twsited in your stomach as you thought about Ellen. There was no denying she had something to do with that...cat, so if the cat was creepy, Ellen must have been creepy, too. But no matter how much you envied her, you also felt sorry for her. She was a young girl stuck in bed, so it wasn't like she had a lot of things to do. Maybe Viola was her only friend? You pushed that thought away.  _If I think about Ellen like that,_ you thought,  _and something does happen to Viola, I won't be able to confront her about it._

It wasn't like you  _wanted_ to dislike Ellen, but there was something about her that screamed 'danger'. Warning lights flashed in your head whenever you heard her name. You could only wish Viola felt the same way.

“Hey, are you feeling okay?”

A soft voice interrupted your thoughts. You nearly slid off the tree stump you were sitting on, then shook your head and turned to face Viola. She was smiling down at you gently. You felt your stomach twist.

“(Y/N)? Are you okay?” She waved a hand in front of your face.

“Y-yeah...I'm fine. How are you, Viola?” you asked, avoiding her gaze as you stood up.

“Feeling better than you, obviously!” she giggled. “You look like you're half asleep. Have you been thinking a lot?”

You nodded. “I guess I have. How was Ellen today?”

Viola smiled as if recalling a distant memory. “She's very smart. Today she told me about flowers that can heal burns!”

You forced a smile. It seemed that Viola was very fond of Ellen. Perhaps Ellen could even become Viola's new best friend...

“She can even perfectly predict the weather!” Viola said suddenly. “Yesterday she said it was going to be sunny, and it is!”

“It's sunny a lot of the time,” you said quietly. “Maybe it was just luck.”

Viola frowned. “She's predicted it too many times for it to just be luck. She's really sick, you know. All she does is read, so she must have learned something about weather patterns.”

You nodded, determinedly staring at a tree behind Viola. You couldn't bring yourself to look her in the eye while she was talking so enthusiastically about Ellen. Not after thinking what you had.

 

Viola soon stopped visiting Ellen. It was quite sudden. You thought maybe her father had banned her from entering the forest, but every time you mentioned Ellen a look of guilt flashed across her face and she remained silent.

 _Maybe,_ you thought,  _she finally sees that Ellen can't be trusted._ You felt relieved at that thought, then guilt at thinking that. It wasn't like you wanted to be her only friend and the one thing that made her happy – you would have been fine if Viola frequently visited her other friends in the village – but you knew Ellen was up to something, and that something was to do with Viola.

Every time you suggested going back to the forest to explore in another direction, Viola froze and shook her head. You'd asked her many times, but she always refused. One day when you were sitting at the table at her house, bored, you finally managed to get her to talk. It surprised you. Viola was normally so stubborn.

“Why not?” you asked. “It's not like Ellen's going to be able to see us!”

Viola shuddered. “I don't want to think about her...not now.”

“What happened?” you asked. “Did she say something that hurt you? Did your father ban you from visiting her?”

Viola shook her head. Her golden braids swung gently. “No, nothing like that.”

“Then what...?”

“I can't tell you. You'll hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Viola.”

Viola glanced at you. Her green eyes lit up at that and your heart fluttered. You gulped and looked away.  _Just tell her,_ said a voice in the back of your head.  _What's the worst that could happen?_  You glanced down at the table. Another thought came to you.  _I'm afraid of losing her as a friend._

“Ellen's not getting any better,” Viola whispered. You jerked your head up in surprise.  _Is Ellen going to die?_

Viola turned her head towards the front door. “I can't stop thinking about it. When I visited her last week, she was in bed, as usual...but then the covers came off and I saw what the illness had done to her body. I felt sick. I haven't seen her since then.”

You stared at her. “Are you afraid of her?”

Your words hung in silence for a while. Viola didn't reply at first and you thought you'd made a huge mistake, but then-

“I'm not sure.” Viola hugged her knees to her chest. “I don't know if I'm afraid of her, the lonely house, how the roses bloom only for her, the feeling of being watched when I'm there, or her legs...”

You didn't know what to say to that. You decided silence might be best. It was only broken when Viola began to speak again.

“I had a dream a couple of nights ago,” she murmured. “It was about Ellen.”

“What did she do?”

Viola's voice was filled with sorrow. “It was about her after I stopped visiting her house. I imagined her, sitting in bed, waiting for me to arrive...but I never did. It was a clear day outside, so she said she was sure I would come. She waited, but I never came. After waiting months, she realised I gave up on her, and so...she started crying. I felt so awful, I wanted to go to her house right away, but I didn't want to worry you, so I waited.”

You still didn't know what to say. You silently cursed yourself for being so awkward.

Viola shook her head. “Thanks for listening, (Y/N). I think saying it out loud made me feel better.”

 _You should tell her how you really feel. Now's a good time._ The voice returned. You finally agreed with it. “Viola, I-”

“I'm sorry, can you tell me when I get back? I'm going to see Ellen. I'll see you later, okay?” And then she was gone.

Again, you were left staring at nothing. You felt dismayed and annoyed at yourself for not being quicker.  _Next time I see her, I'll tell her,_ you promised. You'd also promised you'd protect Viola. You realised you'd let her go into the woods on a dark, rainy day. Anything could happen to her.

So many empty promises.

 

_Ahh. Look at that smile._

_Because I'm her friend._

_Because I'm the only one she has._

_That was when I vowed:_

_No matter what happens, I'll be with her._

Viola smiled to herself as she exited Ellen's room that evening.  _No matter what._


	5. Golden

You cursed yourself over and over for not following Viola to Ellen's house. After Viola had visited the sickly girl the previous day, she had come back in a much better mood, but she hadn't wanted to talk. It seemed as though you would never be able to confess to her.

 _Oh well,_ you thought as you stared up into the bright, cloudless sky.  _Today is going well, so far. I'll follow Viola to Ellen's house, then confess to her there when she leaves!_

You let in a deep breath and began the long walk to Ellen's house. It was a lovely walk, especially on sunny days. It was such a perfect moment, you began humming a little tune to yourself. For some reason, it helped you feel more confident about confessing to Viola.

As you followed the now-familiar path deep into the forest, you noticed the birdsong got louder. It was nice, but you couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed. The birds were drowning out your pleasant humming.

“Yo.”

You sighed. Another thing to ruin your perfect moment.

“You know you shouldn't disturb Viola when she's at Ellen's house.” The black cat padded out from behind a small rose bush. You frowned. He seemed to be everywhere.

“Why shouldn't I be able to see Viola? I was going to wait until after she'd seen Ellen, anyway.” You crossed your arms.

“How would you feel if Ellen showed up when you were visiting Viola? Wouldn't you feel annoyed? Angry? Jealous?”

“I just told you, I'm going to wait until-”

“Whatever.” The cat turned away before you could finish your sentence.

“Stupid cat,” you muttered. “How does Ellen put up with you? Are you both always this unbearable?”

“Hey,” the cat turned his head back to face you. His yellow eyes gleamed. “I'd be careful about what you say around here, if I were you.  _She_ might hear you. She's already got plans for you, so don't make 'em worse...”

“What do you mean?” You stared uncertainly at the cat, your stomach churning. Ellen had plans for...you? “Ellen can hear me? How? She's with Viola, isn't she?”

The cat shrugged. “I dunno. You figure it out, kiddo.”

Something clicked in your head. The reason the cat could talk; the reason Ellen would be able to see you, even though she was stuck in bed; the reason she could predict so many things... “Ellen can use magic, can't she?” Your voice was so quiet, it was almost carried away in the sudden gust of wind.

“Maybe she can, maybe she can't,” the cat shrugged. “What're you gonna do about it? The point is, I think Ellen's planning something bad to do with you. She thinks you want to take Viola from her, so you know what she's gonna do to you?” The cat grinned again.

You took a step back, the churning in your stomach slowly becoming more intense. “N-no...I don't want to know. Whatever it is, d-don't tell me!”

“If you say so, kid. Oh, and to make you feel even worse, Ellen's going to die today!” The cat laughed, and suddenly was gone. Perplexed, you stared at the spot he had been standing in, then slowly turned away. You wanted to forget about that conversation, but...

 _What's Ellen planning to do with me?_ You felt the churning in your stomach rising up to your throat.  _If she's going to die today...then..._ You pushed down the bile in your throat. If you only waited outside the house, surely Ellen would leave you alone. In the distance, you could have sworn you heard the laughter of a young girl. Perhaps it was Ellen, laughing at your misery.  _I have to stop Viola from getting any closer to Ellen!_ you thought. With that thought, you turned and started running in the direction of the house. The sweet scent of the flower garden was almost overwhelming, with the smell of roses stronger than any other. You wondered if that was because Ellen was supposedly going to die.

You finally reached the house, which looked a lot more ominous than it usually did. The crimson roof glittered in the sun and the door looked welcoming, but a feeling of dread hung in the air. You let out a long breath and slowly headed towards the door. As you approached, your steps seemed to get shorter and your breathing louder.  _I have to do this,_ you reminded yourself.  _I have to do it for Viola's sake. Ellen is dangerous, and no one else can convince her._

Suddenly the door swung wide open. There she was, golden braids swaying gently as she came to a halt at the doorway, green eyes sparkling. Viola was safe. She looked so happy, and as she turned to you, you felt just as glad. You ran up to her and threw your arms around her.

“I didn't expect to see you here,” she laughed. “Mmm...the flowers smell so sweet today!”

“They do, huh...Hey, how was Ellen today?” You let go of her and stepped back.

“She's...” Viola suddenly looked a little sad. “She's dead.”

 _So the cat was right,_ you thought.  _I guess she can't hurt me now._

You didn't know what to say to Viola, so instead you took her hand and gently squeezed it. Viola smiled softly and turned back to the house. “So many memories,” she muttered. “It's a shame I won't be coming back.”

“What? Won't you want to bury Ellen, or at least make a grave?” You were surprised. Viola and Ellen had been very close.

Viola shook her head. “You know...Ellen could use magic. She was a witch, and this house was bound to her. Now that she's dead, the house will disappear.”

You felt a little bit sorrowful. Surely even Ellen didn't deserve to die in such a way: slowly ceasing to exist, knowing that there would be nothing left for anyone to find out about her.

“(Y/N)...I think we should go now.” Viola was staring up at the sky. “It's going to rain soon.”

You glanced up and was shocked to see how quickly the weather had changed. “Your father's going to worry,” you giggled. “He won't let you out of the house ever again!”

“Is he really  _that_  strict?” Viola turned to you and frowned.

You laughed again. “You take things too seriously sometimes, Viola! It was just a joke.”

She shrugged and began to head back down the path. You stayed right next to her, shivering a little as the two of you got further away from the house. You turned back to look at it one last time and almost tripped over in shock. The house was covered from top to bottom in dried blood; it took all of your willpower for you to stop from crying out in shock and fear. You turned back to Viola, who hadn't noticed anything, and tried to forget about the haunting image. You gulped and hoped it wasn't a sign of misfortune.

 

After that night, you didn't see Viola for another three days. She was grounded, and you weren't allowed to visit her. Her father had been very annoyed (to say the least) when the two of you had run into him, soaked with rain, on the way back to Viola's house.

It was boring without her, but you survived. Finally, you were able to confess to her. It had been quite a journey, but you were going to do it. You knocked on her door, and luckily it wasn't her father who answered. There Viola stood, in her usual dress, with her hair tied in the familiar golden braids. Still, something seemed different about her. You decided it was just nerves.

“Hey, Viola. How've you been?” You smiled at her.

“Bored.” She rolled her eyes. “Should we go exploring today? We, uh...we don't have to go near the house.” She lowered her voice slightly.

“Sure!” You hoped she didn't pick up on the doubt in your voice. You never wanted to set foot in that forest again, not with Ellen's spirit possibly out for revenge. Although if it was far enough away from where Ellen's house used to be, you were sure you'd be fine.

“Oh, wait up Viola,” you called as she turned to go get a basket for picking flowers. “I have something I need to tell you first...”

She turned around and smiled at you, and perhaps it was just your paranoia, but that smile looked almost exactly like Ellen's


End file.
